Different between the ghost and hamburger lover
by Moons'-Rose love
Summary: Alfred think it was enough why do people THINK Mathew is him. The poor Mathew has been suffering through it. Only Alfred can see that. So he makes a plan for his and his brother sack. What is his plan and would it work? Let's find out. HOLD
1. Preview (not really)

Title: Different between the ghost and hamburger lover

A/N: I will say this once I DON'T OWN HETALIA! Enjoy!

Summary: Alfred think it was enough why do people THINK Mathew is him. The poor Mathew has been suffering through it. Only Alfred can see that. So he makes a plan for his and his brother sack. What is his plan and would it work? Let's find out.

-OoOOoOoOOoo-

"THE HERO IS HERE!" Shouted Alfred, bursting through the doors.

"ALFRED WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU WANKA!" Shouted the Englishman.

"I WAS DOING LAST MINUTES HAMBURGER! IGGY!" Shouted Alfred, shoving two hamburgers down his throat.

"YOU BIG WANKA MISSED THE WHOLE MEETING! THERE IS TEN MINUTES LEFT AND WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Shouted England, steam coming out of his ears.

"I DIDN'T NOTICE THE TIME DUDE! SORRY IGGY-KENSE!" Said Alfred, huffing before his stomach grumbled. "I am hungry! I want to go and eat!"

"NO YOU STUPID WANKA LETS- HEY WAIT!" Called England, running after Alfred.

"DAMIT! WHERE DID HE GO?" Shouted England, running through the hallway looking left and right.

"Germany do you think that Mr. England would be ok?" Asked Italy, tilting his head looking at germany.

"Ja don't worry." Said Germany, with a thick accent.

'I wonder if Alfred and Arthur are ok?' thought the italian questionally before returning to his cheerful self.

-OoOOoOoOOoo-

(In a dim dark room.)

"How was it?" Someone asked.

"Perfect." Another person answered.

"Did anyone have their doubt?" The same first person asked.

"None." The second one answered.

"Perfect perfect…"The first person said satisfied, pausing. "This will scar them for life." The first person said chuckling.

"Indeed." The second one said with a slightly darker voice.

-OoOOoOoOOoo-

Short I know Its only the first chap so please review promise longer chapters in the future.


	2. The real start

Chapter 2

A/N: Wish you like it. ^^ also chapter one was kind of like a preview I think this should be the start of the story. *laugh nervously*

-OoOOoOoOOoo-

(At Canada's house)

"Augh! What is going on?" groaned the cute Canadian, waking up because of the loud knocking.

"CANADA! OPEN UP THE HERO IS HERE!" Someone shouted, knocking endlessly at the door.

"C-Coming!" Canada shuttered, running downstairs and opened the door.

"AT LAST WHAT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" America laughed falling on the ground.

"Huh? What is so –OH GOD?!" Shouted Canada blushing ten different shade of red, looking at his maple leaf boxers.

"Nice boxer's bro." said America trying to keep his laugh down but it was so hard.

"S-Shut up." Whispered Canada, trying to glare at his brother.

"Who?" someone asked.

Both boys looked behind Canada to see the cute polar bear. "Canada and this is America." Said Canada pointing at himself then his brother.

Mr. Kumojiro looked between them both then said. "Why is there two of the same people at the same time?"

Canada felt like someone stabbed him and America huffed angrily pouting. "Ahm…..So Alfred….C-Come in." Said Canada, shuttering moving aside to allow his brother inside.

America walked in and of course the first thing he did was run to the kitchen. "I am hungry bro! COME AND ME FOOD I AM HUNGRY!" Demanded America.

"O-Ok, I will be there in a second. Let me go and change." Called Canada, walking upstairs.

"OK BUT HURRY I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" shouted Alfred. Canada froze at the mid step. 'Uh-huh that doesn't sound good.' Thought Canada, before he continued his way upstairs.

"hmmm.."Hummed America, tapping his finger at the table.

"Feed me." Said the polar bear, looking at America.

"Huh? Hey..k-komu..ahm…kumo. Canada is going to be here soon so wait."Said America, sweat dropping.

The polar bear looked confused. "Who?"

America looked down in pity can't imagine how hard it is to be forgotten all the time. He was also irritated by the bear. "Your owner the one who feeds you."

The polar bear was still confused but stayed quiet. Not long Canada came into the kitchen. America was still dazed off dreaming about food.

"Sorry for taking so long." Whispered Canada, but America didn't budge or turn to look at the Canadian.

"Alfred.." Still no respond.

Canada walked in front of America. "Alfred." Said Canada slightly louder than a whisper.

"H-huh?! W-Who are you?! A-Are you a ghost!? please d-don't kill me!" Shouted America, jumping back causing him to fall backwards off the chair with a big 'Thump.'

Canada walked toward America and kneeled beside him. "Alfred, Are you ok?" Asked Canada.

"Ah-h Mattie! Did you see the ghost?! He was here a second ago."Said America, Frantically looking around for any trail for the ghost.

"That was me." Whispered Canada, looking at the floor.

"Oh…" America didn't know what to say. He felt guilty and the awkward silent engulfed them as each second past.

"Ahm….Anyway, What would you like to eat?" Asked Canada, trying to break the awkward silence.

"ONE OF YOU DELICOUS PANCAKES!" Shouted Alfred, licking his lips drooling like a dog while imagining the hot fresh pancake all staked on one plate. Its floury smell filling the air while the butter and syrup were falling like a water fall from the sides of the pancakes.

"ok." Canada giggled at his brother expression before starting to get the ingredients out.

"Eggs, flour, butte-."

"Feed me." Canada looked over his shoulder to see his bear tugging America's jacket trying to get his attention but failed.

Canada opens the fridge and toke out a plate full with salmon and placed it on the floor. " here is your food."Said Canada, continuing taking out the pancake ingredients.

"It's ."Said the bear, eating his salmon.

Skip time

.

.

.

"Hmmm…those are taste!~" Moaned America, taking another bite.

"Sooo…..what did you want to tell me about?" Asked Canada, curiously.

"Oh! Yeah!..."America stopped eating and placed his fork sighing. He looked around then straight at Canada's eyes. "Look I know you have trouble with the other countries and everyone forgetfulness and confusion. You went through hell and I am not saying I understand how it feels but I have a plan that may change a lot of things but Are you in?" Asked America, with a serious face.

Canada was shocked by America whole new personality but nodded slowly.

Then a grin was blasted on America's instead of his seriousness. "Good So here is the plan…." America soon started to explain everything.

-OoOOoOoOOoo-

A/N: Like I promised a new and longer chapter. Wish you liked it! Review please.


End file.
